listfandomcom-20200216-history
Pegasusmon
Group: Animal – Level: Armour – Type: Vaccine – Attack Techniques: Equus Beam, Star Shower, Mane Wind, Golden Noose Pegasusmon is the Armour Digivolved form of Patamon, the Digimon partner of T.K. of the DigiDestined. Patamon Armour Digivolves with the Digi-Egg of Hope to become Pegasusmon. His Equus Beam attack consists of a beam of green energy fired from his forehead, while his Mane Wind technique has sharp spines firing from his mane with powerful force. When he uses his Star Shower attack, he spreads his wing, and star-shaped projectiles fly out from beneath them. When he and Nefertimon '''team up, they can create between them a lariat of golden energy, which they use to tie up their enemies. His tag line is “Flying Hope!” With the '''Digimon Emperor’s Control Spires blocking normal Digivolution, Patamon was left unable to become'Angemon'. When the new DigiDestined were battling with a group of Tyrannomon under the Emperor’s control, T.K., Patamon, Kari and Gatomon fled the battlefield, and came across a cave, where they found the Digi-Eggs of Hope and'Light'. Patamon and Gatomon became Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, and defeated the Tyrannomon. Pegasusmon helped destroy the Control Spire in the frozen North, and then appeared again in the city of the Gardromon. When Kari was trapped there, T.K. and Davis returned to free her – Patamon was able to Digivolve into Angemon to gain them access to the city again, but then reverted due to the Control Spire there, and became Pegasusmon again to fight the Gardromon. Later, Pegasusmon was part of the battle with Deltamon and the Bakemon under the Emperor’s control, and after that, took part in the fight against the Emperor’s Meramon. He and the other Armour Digimon were defeated by'SkullGreymon', who was fighting against the Emperor’s control and destroyed the Control Spire in the area. Pegasusmon was also part of the battles against the viral'MetalGreymon' when the Emperor succeeded in gaining control of him – then, as Patamon, he was captured by Flymon, and the Emperor almost managed to put a Dark Spiral on him, but was stopped by the timely arrival of Matt and Garurumon. When Kari was pulled into the enigmatic World of Darkness, T.K., Gatomon and Patamon followed through a portal she was able to open to them. There, Patamon became Pegasusmon to battle an Airdramon, but proved to be outmatched. He destroyed the Control Spire in the region, and Gatomon became Angewomon and destroyed the Airdramon, and fended off the “Scubamon” trying to take Kari with them. Everyone then returned to the real world. When the kids met Michael at Digitamamon’s diner, and were attacked by Gorillamon, Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, T.K. and Kari flew off to look for Digitamamon himself, who had disappeared during the battle. He reappeared with a Dark Spiral controlling him, and Pegasusmon and Nefertimon had to bind him with their Golden Noose to allow Shurimon to destroy it. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon later tricked ShogunGekomon into destroying a Control Spire when he fell under a Dark Spiral’s influence. When the location of the Digimon Emperor’s base was discovered, the kids stayed in the DigiWorld until they could destroy it. T.K. defeated the Emperor in a fistfight, and Patamon defeated Wormmon in a minor struggle, then became Pegasusmon to free Nefertimon and Halsemon from the grip of Kimeramon, the Emperor’s genetically-engineered Digimon creation. When the kids penetrated the Emperor’s base shortly thereafter, Pegasusmon and all the other Armours defeated two squads of Bakemon, but were then reverted when Kimeramon attacked. When Davis found the Digi-Egg of Miracles, Veemon became Magnamon, and his light regenerated Patamon and the others, enabling them to Armour Digivolve. Pegasusmon and the others fled the damaged base, as Magnamon and Kimeramon’s battle sent it crashing into the desert. Pegasusmon helped to rebuild the Punimon village the day before Ankylomon first appeared, and then took part in the battle with the unliving Golemon created by'Arukenimon'. He and the other Armour Digimon were beaten by Golemon, but Stingmon and Aquilamon destroyed him. Pegasusmon next appeared during the battle with the unliving Minotarumon. He and Nefertimon bound him with their Golden Noose, enabling Raidramon to destroy him. Later, when the kids were lured to the Giga House by Arukenimon, Kari, T.K., Yolei and their Digimon waited outside while Davis, Ken and Cody went in. However, each group was attacked by insectoid Digimon under Arukenimon’s control. Pegasusmon, along with Nefertimon and Aquilamon, fled from a swarm of Flymon, and were attacked by a group of Snimon. While Pegasusmon and Nefertimon held the Snimon off, Yolei and Kari used the house’s computer to cancel out of the effects of Arukenimon’s flute, freeing the Digimon from her control. Pegasusmon and all the other Digimon then helped out in the battle with Arukenimon herself, weakening her, until she was defeated by Paildramon. Her partner, Mummymon, leapt to her rescue, and bound Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Shurimon and Digmon with his Snake Bandage attack, De-Digivolving them, and giving the villains the time they needed to escape. Pegasusmon was then seen destroying more Control Spires with the other Digimon''(while doing this, the name “Shooting Stars” was mistakenly used for Star Shower), and he and Nefertimon were then the first to fall before the newly created'BlackWarGreymon'. When the battles to save the '''Destiny Stones' began, Pegasusmon was present for the battle with Knightmon. He and Ankylomon attempted to battle the armoured Digimon directly, but he managed to hold them both off. The others then DNA Digivolved, and BlackWarGreymon appeared and destroyed Knightmon and the stone. Pegasusmon was then seen carrying T.K. to the site of the second Destiny Stone, which had already been destroyed by BlackWarGreymon, where, for some inexplicable reason, he De-Digivolved to Patamon, then Re-Digivolved to Pegasusmon again to battle Arukenimon and Mummymon. Later, Pegasusmon was seen carrying T.K. to the location of the third stone, but they were too late – BlackWarGreymon had already destroyed it. Pegasusmon next appeared at Christmas, when a Control Spire appeared in the real world, along with several wild Digimon. He and the other Armour Digimon, along with the other six original DigiDestined’s Digimon, managed to defeat the Champions among the wild Digimon, then he reverted to Patamon, Digivolved to Angemon, and merged with Ankylomon into Shakkoumon to help Paildramon and Silphymon take down the Ultimates. Pegasusmon didn’t appear again for a while after this. He next showed up on Mount Fuji, while BlackWarGreymon was engaged in battle with WarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon had come to Earth to kill Oikawa, the human who created Arukenimon and Mummymon, but WarGreymon was trying to stop him. While the battle raged, Oikawa, Arukenimon and Mummymon attempted to make themselves scarce, but were pursued by Nefertimon, who followed the station wagon they were driving away in. Mummymon tried to take her down with his Snake Bandage, but couldn’t manage it. Pegasusmon and Aquilamon then joined in the chase, pursuing the villains as they sought cover in an outdoor market, but couldn’t attack them for fear of hurting the humans in the area. Mummymon had no such compunctions, and blasted all three of them, causing them to De-Digivolve. When the kids followed Oikawa through a portal that he believed led to the DigiWorld, they found themselves in a bizarre dimension that made dreams come true. There, the truth came out – Oikawa was actually possessed by the spirit of Myotismon. Myotismon used the power of the Dark Spores to become MaloMyotismon, and then used the dimension to subject the kids to illusions of their greatest desires. However, they managed to win through, and then used the power of the dimension to their own ends, making all their Digimon Digivolve to their different forms at once. The Digi-Egg of Hope transformed into Pegasusmon, and he, Angemon, MagnaAngemon and Shakkoumon all joined with all the other Digimon in battling MaloMyotismon, but when the villain fled into the DigiWorld, only the “real” incarnation of Patamon could follow, so Shakkoumon travelled through the portal, while the Pegasusmon avatar faded away. Pegasusmon first appears in '“A New Digitude.”''' His voice is supplied by Dave Mallow. In “A Million Points of Light,” his tag line is mistakenly changed to “Galloping Hope.”'' Name: Named after Pegasus, the winged horse from Greek mythology. Category:Lists of fictional characters Category:Lists of fictional animals Category:Animals